


If I could wake up at a different place, in a different time

by noalinnea



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Graham have a good thing going in New Zealand, very physical, not too complicated... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Part in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a hobbit_kink prompt at livejournal that read:
> 
> I just really want Graham driving Richard absolutely mad by not letting him come for ages.  
> +10 different kinds of stimulation  
> +100 desperate!Richard begging to be allowed to come  
> +1000 Graham really getting off on it as well  
> +my soul Richard isn't tied up and could easily just interfere and get himself off but he chooses not to.

It is cozily warm in the car, Dean has cranked up the heating along with the volume of the music, some jazzy little piece, and Richard lets his head sink back against the backrest. The landscape that flies past outside is starting to blur with the falling dusk, or maybe its outlines are being softened by the music. Or it just might be his tired eyes, he thinks, and grants them a moment of rest, shutting out his visible surroundings. He feels the tension of a long day of work slowly beginning to seep out of him, accompanied by fingers dancing over piano keys, black and white, white and black, making way for a not altogether unpleasant exhaustion. The car slows down and comes to a stop at an intersection and Richard opens his eyes to see a huge brown dog patiently awaiting its owner’s return in front of the newsagent's. Its head is cocked to the side, its whole body emanating apprehensiveness. Then the light switches to green and Richard turns his head to watch it disappear in the distance.  
  
Next to him, Graham who somehow has managed to almost graciously fold himself into the tiny space behind the driver's seat shifts in his seat and his knee comes to rest against Richard's, the lack of space a good enough excuse for body contact. Its warm weight is exciting and comforting at the same time in an odd mixture of novelty and familiarity. Richard feels a smile tug at his lips, thankfully hidden by his beard, and presses his leg just a little more tightly against Graham’s. Graham immediately answers in kind, and risking a glance sideways, Richard catches the quick little smile that ripples the lines that frame Graham’s eyes and almost invisibly curls up the corners of his mouth. Graham ducks his head, this smile is not meant for the eyes of the others, it is one of those soft, intimate ones that always make Richard want to reach out and trace them with his fingers. _Or lips._  
  
That thought comes with a grin, Richard notices belatedly, and he hastens to straighten his features. Not now, not with Aidan and Dean in the car. But then, they are in the front seat, and in the middle of squabbling over something, and Graham’s hand is right there, resting next to his on the backseat between them, so close, but not close enough- if he just reached out, slowly, an inch at a time, wouldn’t he get away with touching him? Just thinking about it makes Richard hyperaware of every single one of Aidan’s and Dean’s movements, and suppressing a sigh, he fleetingly contemplates to simply slide his hand under his thigh to prevent his fingers from straying. But then Graham, bolder, as always, moves his hand, just a little bit, and suddenly his fingertips are grazing Richard’s. Every single nerve ending in Richard’s skin starts to dance and he has to swallow against his suddenly dry throat.  
  
"So, what's with the two of you back there?" Dean's voice from the driver's seat almost causes Richard to jump but Graham remains unfazed and his fingers stay where they are.

Dean musters them in the rear-view-mirror.

"All tongue-tied. Something up?" he asks, clearly amused.  
  
Next to him Aidan twists around 180 degrees in his seat to look at them and such a close inspection proves to be too much even for Graham, Richard can feel his fingers retreat as soon as Aidan turns his head.  
  
"They look tired," Aidan says thoughtfully, squinting at them. Then he nods to himself, a huge grin spreading on his face, his eyes bright with mischief. " _Weary_. Well, but then, they are not 30 anymore," he adds, apparently trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter.  
  
"Turner," Graham sighs, all exasperation, and gestures around the car. "It's this sorry excuse for a car. I am worried that neither of us will get out of here without having the local fire brigade cut open the roof." When he brings his hand back down, his fingers briefly come to rest on top of Richard's, and Richard has to fight the impulse to turn his palm upwards and lace his fingers through Graham’s.  
  
"Oh, but you looked quite cozy just a moment ago," Dean quips, his tone light. In the mirror he catches Richard's gaze and winks at him. Bloody _winks_. Richard feels a blush spreading on his cheeks. But he cannot possibly know… or can he?  
  
Thankfully, Graham is not as easily thrown off kilter. "You should try this some time, Dean, it's called _acting_ ," he retaliates, but there is warmth in his voice. His hand slowly, stealthily inches a little closer again, and closer still, until his little finger is brushing against Richard’s, the mere hint of a touch enough to make Richard’s whole body tingle with anticipation. And _want_.

In the front seat, Aidan chuckles, while Dean just raises his eyebrow in mock-hurt.  
  
And Graham is nowhere near finished. "I'd like to see the two of you wearing the same amount of weight we do. I mean, all they ever seem to stick on you are some sort of leggings, a tiny shift and such a ridiculously small amount of facial hair that it doesn't even qualify as a beard."  
  
"Oi, I even have braids," Dean begins to protest but doesn’t get any further when Richard suddenly recovers his voice:  
  
"Don't delude yourself, O’Gorman, it's braidlets, nothing more."  
  
"That's not even a word!" Aiden counters but his protest is drowned by Graham’s rumbling laughter.  
  
"Says the guy with the face as smooth as a girl’s arse," Richard answers, grinning.  
  
"So well-mannered and such a filthy mouth, Armitage," Aidan drawls, shaking his head, and now Dean breaks into a fit of laughter. Richard catches Graham’s eyes, he is smirking at him and there is the tiniest hint of a wink before warm fingertips slip under Richard’s wrist to stroke its inside. Richard can practically hear his eloquence hitting a wall, and struggles to keep his face straight.  
  
"Well, Richard?" Dean asks. "Don’t you care to retaliate?"  
  
Thankfully, he pulls the car up the curb in front of Richard’s place at that moment, and careful not to let his relief show that he will be out of there in a second, Richard just shakes his head: "Why, no, I take that as a compliment. And that is my stop. Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure."  
  
"Oh, drop the act, Armitage," Aidan huffs. "I bet your mind is just as filthy as your mouth. Still waters and all that."

"I really don't want to know what you are dreaming of at _night_ , Turner," Richard answers, winking at him before he opens the door on his side. Aidan is still searching for a suitable reply, it appears, while he maneuvers his legs out of the care, and loses track entirely when Graham opens his door as well. He is about to extract himself from the car when Aidan’s exclamation stops him halfway. "Oi, McTavish, where are you going?"  
  
There is a soft grunt of exertion from Graham when he emerges from the car, the sound conjuring up a series of images in Richard's mind that give rise to a fresh blush on his cheeks.  
  
Graham stretches his back and points over to where his car is parked next to Richard’s in the driveway: "Let's just say there were a lot of alcoholic beverages involved and it felt safer to have someone sober drive me home. Thanks for the ride, Dean, I appreciate it.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Dean says, managing to sound so well-mannered and pleasant that his mother would be proud, while Aidan glowers at Richard: “We are not finished, Armitage."  
  
Richard chooses to simply bow his head. "Very well, Mr. Turner, I am looking forward to exchanging pleasantries with you again soon."

With that, he pushes the door shut and turns around, pretending to walk Graham to his car, a polite gesture, nothing more, at least not until Aidan and Dean are out of sight. He can hear Dean starting the engine and tries his best to ignore Graham’s complete lack of cooperation with regard to keeping up appearances but cannot suppress the nervous flutter in his chest. While he stoically continues up the driveway to where Graham’s car is parked, Graham is just standing there, right where he has gotten out of the car, and is observing Richard's proceedings with an amused grin.  
  
When Richard gives him a pointed look, his grin just widens. But to humor him he turns his head and checks if Dean’s car really has turned the next corner before he makes his way over to Richard. There is a fond smile framing his eyes, and his voice is soft when he says: “Relax, Richard, they don’t care. They probably didn’t even waste a glance backwards.”  
  
Richard sighs heartfelt. “I know,” he says, distractedly rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know. But what if-“ He sighs again. “It’s just the last thing that I want. For us to be the next item on the agenda of those gossipmongers.”  
  
Graham just nods and hums in affirmation of the sentiment before he places a hand on the small of Richard’s back and steers him towards the door. “Let’s go inside,” he says quietly, and adds with the smirk audible in his voice: “I thought we would never get here.”  
  
Richard chuckles. “I know what you mean.”  
  
He unlocks the door and unceremoniously drops his bag and keys right onto the floor before he lets Graham step past him into the hallway. He has barely closed the door when Graham is already there, right in his space, warm and solid and finally, finally close enough. He smiles at him and wraps his hands around his neck, pulling him closer still. Richard’s loops his arms around Graham’s waist and for a moment they are just looking at each other, both of them holding their breath, before Graham leans in and captures Richard’s lips in the kiss that he has been longing for all day. It’s exactly the right mixture of teeth and tongue and Richard can feel himself getting hard almost instantly. As can Graham, apparently, because there is a little growl, and then one of his hands is sliding down Richard’s back, it wraps around his hip and pulls him flush against Graham. Richard’s breath hitches when he feels Graham’s erection pressing against his thigh and he pulls back a little, if only reluctantly.

"Let's take this into the shower?" he murmurs against Graham’s lips, breathless. Graham hasn’t moved a millimeter, his chest and hip pressed against him, his left hand possessively curled around his neck, his breathing just as labored as Richard’s. The thumb of his right hand trails along the waistband of Richard’s jeans and leaves a line of goose bumps behind. "I have the distinct feeling I- smell of dwarf," Richard adds between two kisses, causing Graham to chuckle.  
  
He bends down and buries his nose in the crook of Richard’s neck to inhale deeply.  
  
“Oh, aye, there might be a hint of Thorin there actually,” he then informs Richard, his lips ghosting over the skin of his neck.  
  
Richard laughs and reclines his head a little to give Graham better access while he slips his hands under his shirt. "A hint of Thorin? And what's that? Wet furs, greasy hair and madness?" he asks, running his fingers up and down Graham's back, lightly, teasingly.  
  
"Majestic madness," Graham corrects him before he proceeds to trailing his tongue from Richard’s collarbone all the way up to the lobe of his ear, and a soft moan escapes Richard's lips.

“Majestic madness?” he rasps. “I like that."  
  
"So do I”, Graham says, pulling Richard's earlobe between his teeth. He smirks when he notices the responding little shiver that runs through Richard's body and reclaims Richard’s lips. When he pulls back, Richard has almost forgotten that there is a shower to begin with but Graham’s next words restore his enthusiasm. “Get out of your clothes,” he says quietly, and without waiting for a reply, he turns around and makes his way towards the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way.  
  
Presented with a glimpse of Graham's bare backside, Richard feels himself grin and pulls his shirt over his head.


	2. The Part in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Graham take things into the bathroom

Richard hears the shower start before he even has stepped out of his shoes, and he shakes his head, amused. Trust Graham not to waste any precious time with transitions from room to room.

He has just bent down to untangle a knot in his laces when Graham all but hollers from the bathroom:  “Are you coming?”

Because Richard fails to reply immediately, he adds, just as loudly: “Or do you need an extra invitation?”

His grin widening, Richard quickly toes off his shoes and discards his jeans before he follows the sound of the water. The door to the bathroom is wide open, and when Richard rounds the corner, Graham is already standing under the spray, wet and naked and in the process of spreading a generous amount of shower gel on his chest and stomach. Richard stops in the doorframe, still grinning, and leaning against it, takes a moment to simply admire the view.

 “An extra invitation?” he asks from the door, winking at Graham. “And what would that be?” He lifts his left foot and bends down to pull of his sock, then the right one, his eyes never leaving Graham’s. Graham has raised an interested eyebrow when Richard has stepped into the room and is now looking at him in that peculiar way, that way that always makes Richard’s breath go just a little quicker. He has not stopped what he has been doing and takes his time to wash himself, making sure Richard can see every slow, teasing movement of his hands on his skin, while he steadily meets Richard’s gaze. With every second that passes, with every stroke of his fingers over his arms, and chest and stomach, Richard finds it increasingly difficult to maintain his post at the door. Graham is a sight for sore eyes, all muscles and sinews, and _hairy_ in all the right places. And getting harder and harder, just as Richard is, until his cock is almost touching his navel.

When he has finished his little washing performance, Graham wipes the water from his face with his palms, slowly, and cocks his head to the side while he lets his eyes travel down Richard’s body. They come to rest on his groin, or on his boxer briefs, rather, the thin fabric clearly tented by his erection.

Graham’s gaze lingers for a moment before his eyes seek out Richard’s again. “Take them off,” he says, his voice quiet, and yet, it makes Richard’s ears ring. _Damn._ That man knows exactly how to pull his strings. For a second he feels a little light-headed and takes a deep breath before he bends down to comply but Graham’s voice interrupts him:  “Keep looking at me.” He almost makes it sound like a request, almost, velvet and steel, and Richard feels a wave of violent arousal washing over him that makes his hands shake when he hooks his fingers under the elastic band. He forces his eyes to meet Graham’s when he starts pulling the fabric down slowly, a heavy blush spreading on his cheeks and making them sting, embarrassment and arousal never far apart, blood rushing into his cock at the same time. The tip catches in the fabric, and it costs Richard all his willpower to keep looking at Graham when he reaches out to tug it free. He can hear Graham’s sharp intake of breath, and see his eyes flicker downwards when he closes his fingers around his erection and gives himself a little stroke, or two, actually, the tension almost unbearable. He does not make it to three, though, because Graham is suddenly out of the shower and presses his lips to Richard’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth, his body warm and wet and soapy against Richard’s.

“Invitation enough?” he then asks, his accent think, his voice rough around the edges, his eyes stormy. His palms are cupping Richard’s cheeks, and all Richard can do is nod before he is pulled back into a kiss, a fierce one, Graham’s tongue insistent and his teeth sharp against Richard’s lips. Richard answers in kind, and lets his nails rake over Graham’s back. He elicits a full body shiver and an appreciative hum from Graham. “Do that again,” he murmurs against Richard’s lips, and when Richard does, his breath catches and he closes his eyes for a second, reveling in the touch.

“Good?” Richard asks, repeating the motion.

Graham chuckles as another shiver chases down his spine. “Aye.” He opens his eyes and smiles at Richard before he captures his lips again, the kiss teasingly soft this time. For a moment, he rests his forehead against Richard’s and allows both of them to catch their breaths.

“Get into the shower,” he then says softly, placing his hands on Richard’s shoulders and backing him into the stall. When the pleasantly warm water hits his head, Richard closes his eyes and turns his face into the spray while he brings up his hands and tries to scrub off the last remnants of make-up.

 “Turn around”, he hears Graham say, and when he does, he feels his hands spreading shower gel onto his back and shoulders before he soaps up his arms and chest, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. His hands then return to his shoulders and he digs his thumbs into Richard’s sore muscles. Richard groans softly when he spot on hits a knot.

“Good?” Graham echoes Richard’s earlier question and places a kiss onto Richard’s neck. Richard chuckles and nods, leaning into the touch. “You have no idea.”

Graham just hums, and then lets his hands wander lower, lets his fingers trail down the muscles that frame Richard’s spine, before he reaches around him and slides them into Richard’s chest hair. Then they continue their journey down his sides and thighs, and back up again, inching towards his navel in slow, teasing circles, careful to always just miss his cock.

 “Graham,” Richard chides, and Graham chuckles against his shoulder.

“Yes, Richard?” he asks, all innocence, while his finger trails a circle around Richard’s navel.

“Tease,” Richard huffs, but then Graham takes a steady hold of his hips and presses flush against him, and Richard can tell his straining erection is not the only one in the room.

 “Pot, kettle,” Graham murmurs against his skin.

“I have barely touched you!”

“Exactly,” Graham says and grinds a little against him.  “And that after you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself this morning.”

 Richard sighs. “I didn’t mean to-“

“You didn’t mean to fondle my balls?” Graham asks, giving the hair below Richard’s navel a little tug.

“I didn’t fondle your balls!” Richard exclaims, trying his best to sound indignant, but his voice betrays him, it catches when Graham tugs a second time. “I was disentangling your briefs from your zipper!”

“My balls tell a different story,” Graham says, his voice low, and he lets his fingers slide lower, and lower still, until they are almost where Richard wants them to be, needs them to be, almost… before they retreat to trace his hipbone, and Richard bites his lip to prevent a groan of frustration from slipping out.

He takes a deep breath. “I didn’t know you were talking to your balls,” he huffs, and Graham’s resulting laughter reverberates in his chest and makes his skin tingle.

“Not when I’m in company,” Graham informs him, and his teeth are grazing Richard’s earlobe while his hands are trailing over Richard’s thighs again, down on the outside, up on the inside.

“Your hands were right there,” Graham continues, his voice low, barely carrying over the sound of the water, his fingers stopping just short of Richard’s balls. “So close…” He trails his thumbs along the line where Richard’s thigh meets his hip while he pulls his earlobe into his mouth.

Richard lets his head sink back against Graham’s shoulder when he rakes his fingernails over the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs once more and tries to control his breathing.

“I’ve been thinking all day about what I would to do you once I got you all to myself.”

“And-“, Richard has to swallow to bring back his voice, “and what _are_ you going to do?”

Graham presses his lips to the side of Richard’s neck. “Oh, but it’s going to be so much more fun if I don’t _tell_ you-”, he nips his skin with his lips, “but _show_ you.”

Richard hums and brings up his hands to trail them down Graham’s arms. “Why am I not sure if I should be thrilled or frightened?” he asks, lifting one of Graham’s hands to place an open mouthed kiss into his palm.

 “Try both, for good measure,” Graham suggests, his breathing just a little unsteady when Richard sucks his thumb into his mouth. “But why don’t you start with thrilled?” He slowly pulls his thumb from Richard’s mouth so that he can cup his cheek and bend his head sideways to capture his lips in a kiss. And then he finally, finally wraps his other hand around Richard’s cock and their teeth clack together when Richard moans into his mouth.

Graham knows him well enough to instantly get the speed and pressure just right, and the thought alone causes Richard to buck into his touch. Graham’s cock is pressing against Richard’s skin, warm and heavy, and Richard reaches behind his back and slides a hand between their bodies to close his fingers around it. Graham’s rhythm falters for a second and Richard can hear a surprisingly soft moan tearing from his lips. When he turns around, too strong suddenly the urge to _see_ , Graham’s eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted, the image of sin itself, and Richard adjusts his grip around his cock and starts a slow, steady rhythm. When he reaches out with his other hand and cups his balls, the resulting moan is not so soft anymore. Graham opens his eyes and looks straight at Richard from below hooded eyes, and Richard can feel his own cock twitch when he watches Graham sink his teeth into his lower lip and hears his breath quicken. He leans in for a kiss and Graham lips melt against his in a moan when Richard adds a little twist to his strokes.

But then Graham reaches out and closes his hand around Richard’s wrist, halting his movement.

Richard arches a questioning eyebrow and Graham shakes his head a little before he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. When he meets Richard’s gaze again, there is a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

 “It’s a terrible, terrible waste of water,” he says matter-of-factly, and lifts Richard’s hand to his lips to drop a kiss onto its back.

“Are you serious?” Richard asks, incredulous.

Graham just grins at him while he reaches around him to turn off the water.

“I couldn’t care less,” Richard huffs. “At least not right now.”

Graham aims for a serious expression but fails spectacularly, his grin widening with every second, while he chides: “Well, you should! After all, we’ve only borrowed the earth.”

He presses a chaste kiss against Richard’s disbelieving lips and steps out of the shower.

“Get back here!”

Graham’s grin is blinding when he looks at Richard over his shoulder while he grabs a towel from the towel rack. “Or what?” he asks, winking at him. “Or you will pout?” He starts toweling himself dry,

Richard chooses to simply glare at him, causing Graham to chuckle.

“That’s a becoming expression, Richard, but as much as I enjoy standing in there with your hand around my dick, the water was bound to get cold in a minute anyway. And I could really use something to eat.” Having said that, he reaches for Richard’s towel and flings it at him. Richard catches it, sure to make his reluctance visible in every single one of his movements, his glare still firmly in place.

Amused, Graham steps towards him and pulls him out of the shower, taking the towel from his hands. Without a word, he proceeds to towel Richard off, his movements effective and perfunctory. When he is dry, Graham leans in for a kiss. Richard’s lips won’t part immediately, but Graham keeps coaxing until Richard relents, letting him slip his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own. Graham pulls him into his arms properly, and suddenly his erection is pressing against Richard’s again.

“You’re still hard,” Richard grumbles against Graham’s lips, and Graham chuckles, catching Richard’s lower lip between his teeth. “Yes, I am. Definitely.”

“Then what are you doing?” Richard asks, looking at Graham, and he feels his cheeks color when he detects a hint of insecurity in his voice. He drops his eyes but Graham tilts up his chin. "Look at me?” he asks quietly, and when Richard does, Graham reaches out to trail his thumb over his cheek. “Bear with me,” he then says simply, steadily meeting Richard’s eyes. It's his tone, maybe, that makes Richard want to say yes, or maybe it's the way he has curled his hand around his neck, tender and possessive at the same time. Or maybe it simply is the promise that there will be more, later, much more. He looks at Graham for a long moment before he finally nods. “Alright,” he says with a sigh. “But this better be good.”

Graham winks at him. “Oh, but it will be,” he promises, placing a quick kiss onto Richard’s lips. “But let’s feed you first.”

“While you're feeding on my sexual frustration?" Richard asks, but there is no edge to his voice.

“There is a lot to be said for pacing oneself, you know?” Graham says, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he adds quietly: “It’s going to make the things to come so much more pleasurable.”

Richard can feel his cock twitch in response and pulls Graham closer until their lips are almost touching again. “What things?” he asks quietly, his voice low.

Graham bends his neck to trail a line of kisses along Richard’s collarbone. “It would spoil all the fun if I told you know, don’t you think?” he says, his breath tickling Richard’s skin.

Richard takes a deep breath before he takes a steady grip around Graham’s shoulders and pries him off of himself. “Kitchen, now,” he growls, causing Graham to chuckle in amusement.

“Aye”, he says, and bows his head slightly before he turns on his heels and marches off into the direction of the kitchen, stark naked. Glancing back over his shoulder he adds with a smirk: “Your wish is my command, my King.”


	3. The Part in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes things into his hands and Graham into the bedroom...

Graham takes another sip of his beer. Smiling at Richard he asks: “Now, what are we going to do about dessert?”

"What are we going to do about dessert?" Richard replies, all exasperation. "Screw dessert, finish what you started!" He puts down his fork with emphasis.

Graham just grins at him over the rim of his glass.

"Screw dessert, screw me. That's what you’re saying, Richard?" he drawls, his grin widening.

Richard groans and squeezes his eyes shut with his palms for a moment. "Do you want me to beg?" he then asks from between his fingers.

With a chuckle Graham gets to his feet and walks over to where Richard is sitting. He wraps his arms around his shoulders from behind and drops a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Well, maybe," he says, tightening his embrace.

“Tease!” Richard groans, and starts pulling on Graham’s arms until he gets the idea and sits down in his lap, straddling his thighs.

"Now where were we?" Richard asks quietly, and slowly trails his lips over Graham’s neck.

"You were gorgeously wet and naked and I had my hand wrapped around your cock, if I recall correctly," Graham says, managing to look smug for a moment before Richard grabs him unceremoniously and crashes their lips together.

"Impatient?" Graham smirks against his lips but Richard just growls, pushing himself up with Graham tightly pressed to his body, and walks them to the bedroom.

Graham chuckles against his neck. "Nice, Armitage."

"Shut up," Richard pants while he kicks the door open with his foot. "You're heavy."

Graham just laughs. “You chose to carry me.”

Richard drops him onto the bed and climbs on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. He laces his fingers through Graham’s and pins down his hands next to his head while he leans down to kiss him greedily, Graham’s legs still wrapped around his thighs. And Graham lets him, soft sounds of appreciation coming from somewhere in his chest.

Wanting, needing to touch, finally, Richard slides his hands under Graham’s shirt and pulls it off, reveling in the feeling of the coarse hair under his palms when he runs his hands over Graham’s chest. Graham’s fingers tangle in his hair, tugging lightly while he pulls Richard’s lower lip between his teeth, the sudden sharp pain only too welcome, Richard wants to be done with gentle for now, wants to be done with patient, he wants to feel Graham, wants to touch him, wants to hear and see him come apart, needs to--- He rakes his fingernails over Graham’s chest causing him to hiss in pleasure, and then Graham is pushing himself up and into a sitting position, with Richard now straddling his legs, and pulls Richard back into a heated kiss. His fingers find their way under Richard’s shirt and he drags it off him impatiently, placing a series of kisses onto Richard’s chest, all teeth and tongue, as soon as the fabric is out of the way. Richard slides a hand between their bodies, reaching for Graham’s fly, but he doesn’t get very far because Graham tips them sideways and maneuvers himself on top of Richard. He captures Richard’s mouth in a kiss before he works his way downwards, licking and kissing his way to Richard’s navel. Richard shudders when his tongue dips inside it, and Graham chuckles against him, causing goose bumps to rise where his stubble scrapes over Richard’s skin. Graham proceeds lower still and Richard involuntarily holds his breath when he can feel his lips trace the outline of his cock through the denim of his jeans. And then Graham _licks_ him through his jeans, the pressure and warmth unmistakable even through the fabric, one long, broad stripe from his balls all the way up to the tip, and Richard does not bother to stifle his moan. Graham repeats the motion once, twice, while his fingers work open the button of Richard’s jeans and slowly pull down the zipper. He pauses for a second and props himself up on his elbows when the zipper won’t go further, so that he can _see_ , Richard realizes, and feels himself blush. Graham catches his eyes and looks at him for a moment, before he smiles lopsidedly, and tugs the remaining fabric out of the way, freeing Richard’s straining cock. Cool air hits his skin, but Graham’s mouth is warm when he places a soft kiss on the tip of his cock. Richard closes his eyes for a second, trying to remain in control of his breathing when Graham says his name: “Richard. “ His breath ghosts over his skin, and when Richard opens his eyes he finds him looking up at him. When he has made sure that Richard is watching he slowly, slowly licks his way up Richard’s cock before he sucks it into his mouth, letting it slide deep at the first go. Richard feels his fingers twist into the sheets and struggles both to keep his eyes open and to stop himself from pushing into Graham’s mouth. Graham bops his head a couple of times before he pulls back, causing Richard to groan in frustration. Graham smiles at him before he stands and grabs the hem off Richard’s jeans to peel them off him, first the right leg, then the left one. Richard is left naked and unmistakably aroused, and Graham just lets his eyes rake over him for a moment. Then he sits down on the edge of the bed and lifts one of Richard’s feet into his lap. He runs his fingers along the arch and over the sole and couple of times before he starts rubbing little circles into Richard’s skin.

Richard raises a questioning eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Graham grins at him. “I thought that was quite obvious. I’m giving you a foot massage.”

“What?!”

“A foot massage,” Graham repeats, enunciating clearly.

Richard glares at him. “I heard you. But why?”

Graham smiles at him and lifts Richard’s foot to his lips, pressing a kiss to his ankle.

“Why do you think?” he asks, trailing his fingers up his lower leg.

“Because you’re trying to kill me?” Richard asks, managing to sound dispirited while he wills Graham’s fingers to move further up.

Graham laughs and shakes his head: “No.” He places Richard’s leg back onto the mattress before he crawls up the bed to lie down beside him. Cupping Richard’s cheek in his palm he gently turns his head towards him before he places a soft kiss onto his lips. When Richard doesn’t stop glaring at him, he chuckles and nudges his cheek with his nose. “I’m not trying to kill you, Richard,” he says, placing feather light kisses onto his cheek, his nose, his chin, his eyebrows, his temple. His breath tickles Richard’s skin when he adds: “I’m going to make you come so hard that you forget your name.” His voice has dropped a register, and the sound makes the hairs on Richard’s arms stand upright. Or maybe it’s Graham’s tongue that traces the shell of his ear, or his hand that wraps around his cock. Richard shivers violently, a heady wave of sensory overload crashing into him, and immediately Graham ceases his movements, eyeing him closely. Richard struggles to focus his eyes, but when he manages there is a smile tugging at the corners of Graham’s mouth. “Now we are getting somewhere,” he murmurs, and captures Richard’s lips in a kiss that makes him breathless. Then he resumes stroking his cock and Richard’s hips jerk upwards, causing Graham to chuckle against his lips.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” Richard pants.

"So are you," Graham retorts with a smile. "Or you wouldn't try to hold back so much."

“What tells you that I am?”

“You’re shaking,” Graham says against his skin before he nuzzles against his neck. “And you’re gripping my arm so hard that there will be bruises.”

Richard’s answer is lost in a moan when he brings up his hand to wet his palm with his tongue and then wraps his hand back around Richard’s cock. It’s more of a caress than a proper stroke, meant to tease not to relief, but it’s fine with Richard as long as Graham’s hand keeps moving. His fingers are warm against his skin, and now he is tightening his grip, until the pressure is just right, just right, yes, and he picks up speed, until it’s almost perfect, almost… until Graham suddenly stops.

Richard’s heart skips a beat. "Don't stop now, Graham,” he groans, searching Graham’s eyes but Graham’s hand is already gone.

He pushes himself up on one elbow and reaches out to trace Richard’s lips with his thumb before he leans in for a kiss.

Richard sighs. “This means you are stopping, doesn’t it.”

Graham smiles at him and nods, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Damn it,” Richard murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Graham’s lips are soft against the back of his hand and the bed creaks when he stands up.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Richard says, rolling over onto his stomach and trying to catch Graham’s arm. “Come back here!”

Graham smirks at him. “No.”

"Do you want me to die?" Richard asks.

"You're not going to die," Graham laughs.

"I might," Richard grumbles.

"I promise you won't," Graham says, winking at him while he casually adjusts his apparently straining erection in his pants. "And now get dressed”, he then adds. “We're going out."

"We're... what?"

"We are meeting with the others at the pub."

"Graham!"

"Yes, Richard?" Graham asks, grinning, and stops halway through buttoning his shirt to look at him.

Richard rolls back over and regards Graham in silence for a moment.

"And what if-" he then asks, his voice low, barely a whisper, and lets his fingers trail over his chest. "What if I choose to stay here and-" He has to swallow, his throat suddenly tight, Graham's eyes burning holes into his skin when his fingers move down towards his abdomen, "-and do the rest of the work alone?" His fingers brush the hair below his navel but before they can wrap around his cock, Graham is right there, and his hand closes around Richard's wrist.

“Don’t”, he says quietly, it's only this one syllable, but his tone does not leave room for discussion, it's a command, and for a moment Richard can't breathe. Graham does not say another word but just looks at him, flushed, and Richard can swear he can hear the drum of his heartbeat, easily outpacing his own. And then Graham bends down and slides his tongue straight into Richard's mouth. Richard gives as good as he gets, pushing himself up and digging his nails into Graham's arms while Graham tangles his fingers into his beard and hair. When they pull apart, both of them are panting. Richard licks his lips and closes his eyes for a second before he lets out a shaky breath.

"Alright", he nods. "If you swear that you are going to remedy this later." He gestures towards his straining erection.

Graham rests his forehead against Richard's. "Trust me," he says, trailing his thumb along Richard's jaw. He presses a soft kiss against Richard's lips. "I can't wait."

"Yes, you can," Richard huffs and pulls him into a quick embrace.

"You're right," Graham murmurs against his skin and tightens his arms around him before he straightens up and offers Richard his hand to pull him to his feet. "But I promise it'll be worth it."

Richard just lifts an eyebrow.

"Life-changing orgasm", Graham says in a stage whisper, winking at him, before he turns towards the mirror and critically runs a hand over his stubble and eyes his appearance.

Richard can't suppress a grin when he pads over to his wardrobe. He puts on a new pair of briefs and then musters the contents a little half-heartedly when Graham offers his help: “Pick something I can get you out of quickly later.”

Richard groans inwardly. “You simply enjoy torturing me, don’t you?”

Graham takes a long moment to reply and when he does, there is the hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. “Aye,” he just says, his eyes never leaving Richard's.

There are no filters there, Richard realizes, his heart skiping a beat, it's Graham in his essence, baring himself to Richard completely. It takes his breath away, and he can just nod, at a loss for words. Graham mirrors his nod, and a small smile is tugs at his lips that Richard answers readily.

He turns back towards the wardrobe and reaches for a simple black cotton shirt that he quickly pulls over his head. When he rolls up the sleeves, he seeks Graham’s eyes again.

"Life-changing, hm?" he asks, smirking at him.

Graham turns towards him, grinning, and nods. "Definitely."

"For better or worse?" Richard teases.

Graham shakes his head, feigning shock. "For better, of course. Frankly, I'm a little hurt that you have to ask."

Richard just grabs his wrist and drags him into a half-clothed kiss.

Graham emerges grinning on the other side, if a little disshevelled. "Nice try", he says, straightening his shirt. "But Orlando will be here to pick us up in ten minutes. Pants now, Richard, come on, stay focused.”

"Bastard," Richard growls, but there is no edge to it. "You’re a mean-spirited bastard."

Graham winks at him. “At least I’m wearing pants…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have multiple chapters, comments that help me to keep writing and posting on a fairly regular basis are more than welcome! And I am possibly going to fiddle with it as I go along, adding a sentence here and there in earlier chapters... be warned ;)


End file.
